Wendigo
Wendigo ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater, John, treffen Sam und Dean auf Haley, die sich große Sorgen um ihren Bruder Tommy macht, der bei einem Campingausflug mit Freunden ist und sich seit Tagen nicht mehr meldet. Anhand der Tagebuchaufzeichnungen ihres Vaters finden die Brüder heraus, dass sie es mit einem Wendigo zu tun haben, einem bösen Geist, der einst ein Mensch war und jetzt dazu verdammt ist, Menschen zu töten und zu verspeisen. Es beginnt ein Wettkampf gegen die Zeit ... Handlung Lost Creek, Colorado Drei Jungs campen in den Wäldern von Blackwater Ridge in Lost Creek, Colorado. Einer von ihnen verlässt das Zelt, worauf die beiden anderen nur noch einen Schrei von ihm hören. Einer der übrigen macht sich auf den Weg, um nachzusehen was das war und wird schließlich ebenfalls überwältigt. Tommy, der letzte im Zelt, schaltet das Licht aus und hofft verschont zu werden, das Monster aber zerschneidet das Zelt und nimmt ihn mit sich. Bei den Brüdern ''' Sam träumt davon, wie er am Grab seiner verstorbenen Freundin steht und sich bei ihr entschuldigt, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit über sein thumb|leftLeben gesagt hat und sie nicht beschützen konnte. Als Sam ihr Blumen auf das Grab legen will, wird sein Handgelenk von einem Arm gepackt, der aus der Erde kommt. Daraufhin wacht Sam auf. Dean sorgt sich um Sam und gesteht ihm, dass das Verschwinden ihres Vaters wahrscheinlich in Verbindung mit der Rückkehr des gelbäugigen Dämons steht. '''Lost Creek, Colorado Dean und Sam folgen den Koordinaten, die ihr Vater ihnen hinterlassen hat und gelangen so nach Lost Creek. Die Jungs aus dem Zelt werden inzwischen vermisst. Die Brüder suchen Tommys Schwester auf und lassen sich Fotos und Videos zeigen, die er seiner Schwester im Laufe des Ausfluges geschickt hat. thumb|left|290pxSams Recherchen ergeben, dass sich in dieser Gegend alle 23 Jahre ähnliche Ereignisse abspielen. Er findet ebenfalls heraus, dass es einen Überlebenden bei den Geschehnissen 23 Jahre zuvor gegeben hat. Die Brüder suchen den Mann auf und erfahren, dass das Monster zu schnell und zu leise war, um es zu sehen. Der Mann berichtet, dass er wegen der Schreie seiner Eltern erwachte und lediglich verletzt wurde. Das Monster hinterließ riesige Kratzspuren auf der Brust des Mannes. Tommys Schwester Haley will nicht locker lassen und macht sich auf die Suche nach Tommy. Da sie sich von Dean und Sam nicht beirren lässt, nehmen die Brüder sie mit auf die Suche. Neben dem Guide begleitet auch Ben, Tommys kleiner Bruder, die Gruppe und so brechen sie zu fünft auf. Tommy und seine Freunde sind unterdessen in einer Höhle gefangen. Das Monster schnappt sich einen von Tommys Freunden und verschwindet mit diesem. Was das Monster mit ihm macht, sieht man nicht. In der Zwischenzeit gesteht Dean Tommys Schwester, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater sind und keine Ranger, als welche sie sich zuvor thumb|left|290pxgetarnt hatten. Sie treffen auf den Zeltplatz der Jungs, der total verwüstet ist. Eine Spur, die sie entdecken, endet abrupt. Dean ist der Meinung, dass Tommy durchaus noch leben könnte, kurz darauf ertönt ein Schrei und die Gruppe sieht nach. Als sie zum Zeltplatz zurückkommen, sind alle ihre Sachen verschwunden. Sam ist sich nun sicher, dass es sich um einen Wendigo handelt und legt sich mit dem Guide an, als dieser Tommys Geschwister nicht zurückbringen will. Während die Brüder Schutzsymbole zur Abwehr des Wendigos auf den Boden malen, will Sam das Geschehen auf sich beruhen lassen und einfach nach John suchen. Dean entgegnet aber, dass ihr Vater sicher wolle, dass sie seinen "Job" erledigen. Sam gesteht Dean, dass er einfach nur den Mörder seiner Freundin finden will, worauf Dean ihm bestätigt, dass sie alles tun werden, um ihn zu finden. Erneut ertönt ein Schrei. Der Guide rennt los um nachzusehen, verlässt dabei die Schutzzone der Symbole und wird prompt vom Wendigo verschleppt. Die vier übrigen Leute versuchen ihn zu retten, schaffen es aber nicht. Dean und Tommys Schwester werden ebenfalls entführt, doch Dean schafft es, eine Spur zu hinterlassen.thumb|296px In einem alten Stollen, den Sam und Ben finden, entdecken sie Dean, Tommy und seine Schwester. Sie hängen an der Decke und warten auf ihren Tod. Sam und Ben befreien alle und finden ihre Sachen, also auch ihre Waffen, wieder. Dean macht sich auf den Weg, um den Wendigo zu finden. Sam soll die anderen herausführen und in Sicherheit bringen. Der Wendigo hat sie aber verfolgt und greift nun an. Dean schafft es in letzter Minute, den Wendigo zu töten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Tommy Collins *Haley Collins *Ben Collins *Ranger Wilkinson *Shaw Vorkommende Wesen *Wendigo *Schwarzer Hund (nur erwähnt) *Skinwalker (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Hot Blooded' von Foreigner *'Down South Jukin' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'Fly by Night' von Rush *'She Ain't Lonesome' von Steve Fisher *'Out of My Hands' von Dave Matthews Band Trivia *Es wird erwähnt, dass Jessicas Geburtstag am 24. Januar ist, genau wie Deans. *In Überlieferungen hat ein Wendigo nicht die Fähigkeit, Stimmen zu imitieren. *In Sams Albtraum fährt eine Hand aus Jessicas Grab und greift nach Sams Handgelenk. Diese Szene erinnert an das Ende des Films Carrie - Satans jüngste Tochter. '' Zitate :Dean: Dad will, dass wir dort weitermachen, wo er aufgehört hat: Menschen retten, das Böse jagen, unser Familienauftrag! ---- :Haley: Sie gehen wandern in Motorradstiefeln und Jeans? :Dean: Ich trage keine Shorts. ---- :Haley: Warum haben Sie mir das nicht schon früher erzählt? :Dean: Ich erzähle es Ihnen jetzt. Nebenbei bin ich zu einer Frau noch nie ehrlicher gewesen. Noch nie. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Wendigo *'Spanisch:' Wendigo *'Französisch:' Wendigo *'Italienisch:' Wendigo *'Portugiesisch:' Wendigo *'Polnisch:' Wendigo *'Tschechisch:' Wendigo *'Ungarisch:' Fenevad ''(Bestie) *'Finnisch:' Kauhujen Metsä (Der Horror-Wald) Siehe auch fr:1x02 en:Wendigo Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01